A Muggle in Hogwarts
by CloverWriter
Summary: When Laverne Flair was selected to visit Hogwarts there was quite a shock when she happened to be a Muggle. Unfortunately, she was not an ordinary Muggle and when she fell in love with the most unusual character in Hogwarts everything changed.
1. School with Mathew Neil

Have you ever been to a whole different kind of world; a place where the imagination runs free and the passion to love runs deeply in your veins? I have. I never thought I would.  
My name is Laverne Flair. You probably think I'm some kind of crazy old fool. It's been nearly 50 years since I ever came back to that wonderland. I miss it. I miss it dearly. I'm back home again, where it all began, where my entire ever-so-called 'dream' has brought to life. I'm not running away from it, anymore.  
  
Let me tell you what really happen. How it all started.  
  
Chapter One - School with Mathew Neil  
Schools have always been a crash for me. I never like it. Although, I get amazingly decent grades, I don't enjoy it as much as the others did. The hallways are filled with couples and jocks. Cheerleaders would spring out of the door jumping with their dance steps and shouting all kinds of annoying rhymes. Oh, great, here's one coming right at me..  
Hey, hey, hey  
Pay attention cause we are.  
Cheerleaders  
Kicking your bee - hind  
Cheerleaders  
Stupid, but it still rhymes!  
Cheerleaders, cheerleaders, cheerleaders!  
  
We don't get A's -  
But we get dates!  
Ha!  
Cheerleaders!  
  
It gets irritating. The most irritating of all is the ever-so-called 'popular people.' Everyone, whose consider being no one, will do anything to sit next to them in the lunch table or hanging out with them in the mall.  
My school is a typical American school. Full of - how you say? - Colorful people. Of course, in every typical American school there is always one loner. I never really consider myself a loner. I have a few friends on my own. But Mathew Neil just recently drops the bomb on me. He said that I must be the most loneliness person in school and I hang out with the dorkiest kids during lunch time. I just ignore him. He says all kinds of things to people everyday. But it hurts. It hurts sometimes and all you really want to do is to get away.  
"Don't get it in your head, Laverne," Tawny said while she began tapping my back, "Everyone knows that Mathew is a butthead."  
I consider Tawny Johnson to be one of my closest friends. She never complains about anything. She's very attractive in my opinion. Her brown hair slips slightly behind her back. Her black eyes sparkle as she smiles with those amazingly straight, white teeth. She's smart too - one of the top Spellers in 8th grade and the top three Math Solvers. She could be a cheerleader or maybe one of those popular girls. But she stayed with me. She's a great person.  
"I don't know. Mathew is a butthead, but he still hangs out with the popular people," I said sadly, "I don't get why he is so popular when practically everyone hates him!"  
"It's a mystery," Tawny smiled, "Anyway, are you going with me in the bookstore to get the new Harry Potter book?"  
"It just came out?"  
  
"Laverne, how could you? How could you not remember the date of the book to come out?" Tawny glared.  
"A lot of stuff been happening lately," I replied back, "I just don't get it."  
"Just don't plan on running away, ok?" Tawny said slowly, "I mean, 8th grade is rough, but we have to stick together."  
I didn't answer. 8th grade is a big pain. How can I keep up with it? Summer is too far away and everything gets harder and harder every minute.  
"Laverne, you are going to meet me outside, will you?"  
"Yes," I answered back quietly. I, then, gather my books and head towards the library.  
  
The second bell rang. It is time to head to Math class. I, personally, love Math. I'm probably not as smart as Tawny, but I get at least a 98 percent in tests! I sit on the opposite wall, right behind the bookshelves. In front of me is the black board. Right beside me are three empty seats. I'm the only person in the room. I must be early.  
Our math teacher has her blonde hair neatly tie back with a bow. She's fairly tall, about 6'2. Everyone said she use to be a model. Today she is wearing a black skirt and white top. Around her neck are set of pearls. She looks lovely. Maybe she was a model.  
She gave a warm smile as more pupils fill the room. One of them is Mathew Neil.  
"Good day class," Miss Stealer greeted, "How was lunch?"  
A few people said 'fine' some gave a long sigh and others just didn't answer.  
Miss Stealer frown, "Well, anyway, before we start off with our lesson I want to make an announcement."  
"You're giving me an 'A'!" Mathew cried.  
All of a sudden there's a big pile of laughs in the room. I just stare back at Miss Stealer hoping she should start talking.  
"No, Mr. Neil," Miss Stealer began, "You are still in your low D's and I need to talk to your parents after school because of it."  
I saw Mathew sink down on his own chair. I smiled an evil smile.  
"About the announcement; Miss J.K. Rowling, the author of the amazing Harry Potter books, is coming to meet us in Oakland town! Imagine, a very well-known author meeting us in our very own town. Visit the local bookstore and don't forget to bring money to buy her latest book, The Order of the Phoenix, and a pen to let her sign your book!"  
My heart began to rise. J.K. Rowling, coming in our town! How exciting is that! Unfortunately, those who doesn't seem to like reading, doesn't careless..  
"Is that the woman who speaks British?" Mathew cried. He's trying to get everyone's attention. "I wouldn't even use my own money to buy her book. Sports Illustrated is a much better read, if you know what I mean?"  
"Like you know how to read," I yell back.  
.. Wait. Why am I yelling?  
"At least there are some fine looking babes in Sports Illustrated! Unlike some people!" he began to laugh.  
"At least she gets millions, more then you'll ever will," I scream back.  
.Am I still talking back?  
"I'm going to be in the NBA! I'm not going to be a science dork like you!" he said proudly.  
"Like you'll ever going to get in with that nasty attitude. Might as well merry a pig and get on with your sorry life,"  
..Somebody please stop me!  
"Stop it you two! Unless you want to spend the whole day after school cleaning up my room," Miss Stealer demanded.  
I'm a good girl. So, I did what I am told and Mathew? Well.  
"Ha, she is such a dorky loser," he laugh.  
"MATHEW NEIL, DETENTION! One week, starting today,"  
That just made my day.  
"Miss Flair, you will also get detention for starting the argument. Just for the day, of course,"  
Well, it could be worse, right?  
"You two will be cleaning the locker rooms after the third bell on the end of today,"  
Okay, it just got worse.  
  
"You just got detention?"  
"It's not that big of a deal, Tawny," I said back, trying not to mention that I have to clean the locker rooms.  
"But, you never get detentions!" Tawny cried.  
"It's not my fault. Honestly, who would say something like that to J.K. Rowling?" I explained.  
"You are not able to meet her!" Tawny whined, "Why did you ever start fighting back at him?"  
"I can't stand him. He started it anyway, so he asked for it," I clarify back.  
The third final bell rang and everyone went to the school busses or to their bikes to head on home. There are a few cheerleaders coming in our way with their spirit cheers. Ugh, sometimes I just want to bury them in a pile of dirt.  
Hey, fel-low stu-dents  
Here come your queens  
Dress all prep-py  
But still looks clean!  
Dazz-ling, charm-ing  
We are cute!  
Lov-ing, car-ing  
Don't you puke!  
  
Did I mention that Tawny hates Cheer poetry?  
"Hey you cheerleaders  
You got-no-brain!  
You are stupid  
And so LAME!" Tawny bawled back.  
I smiled and gave her a nice, comforting tap on the back for being such a great poet. Just as I turn to proceed down the hall to Miss Stealer, Tawny grabs my shoulder.  
"I really don't want to be late for my first detention, you know," I said back.  
"Do you want me to buy the book for you?" she offered.  
"No, after detention I'll pass by the bookstore and get one myself," I said, frowning.  
"Alright," Tawny gave a long sigh, "good luck!"  
I gave her a cheerful smile just to boost up her confidence on meeting Miss Rowling. I then turn towards the hall where I met Miss Stealer with two mops. Her golden hair is still neatly tied back but she doesn't have the glow back in Math class. She's all sweaty and miserable. Well, most teachers look like that in the end of the day, especially on Mondays.  
"Hello Laverne," Miss Stealer smiled, "Have you seen Mathew?"  
"I don't know where he is," I said back.  
"Well, he is late as usual," she frowned, "I'm not surprise. Come along, dear."  
I follow her along the hall. Her high heel shoes made a loud tapping sound on the empty corridor. There are papers and old Coca-cola cans on the ground. The wind blows hard against them so they fly away pass my legs. Miss Stealer opens a wooden door that is cover with blue paint. Or at least I think its blue paint. She grabs one broom on the other hand and began to walk towards the locker room. Along the way we found Mathew Neil.  
He's talking to a girl name Courtney Lee. I think she is at least half British. I hear people talking along the halls about her. Her brunette, curly hair is tie back with a pony tail. She wears make-up and really shinny lip gloss all the time. And when I say 'all the time' I mean 'all the time' - she's probably wearing it while taking a shower for all I know! She have a tiny snobby attitude when she is mad or really, really happy. I never talk to her even though she is in most of my classes. She quickly wave to Miss Stealer when she saw us.  
"Mathew Neil?" Miss Stealer began, "Where have you been?"  
"I uhh."  
  
"No, no, you are late and you will work late as well," Miss Stealer commanded, "Follow me. Courtney, school is out. I think it's time for you to go home."  
Courtney scowl and walk slowly with what I call 'model walk.' It's funny how they walk that way. They think it will impress the boys. Well, probably the mindless ones like Mathew.  
"You will start with the boys' locker room," Miss Stealer ordered, "There will be boundaries on which side you will clean."  
She opens the door of the boys' locker room. It smells like garbage in there! There are candy wrappers and empty water bottles everywhere. Not to mention that the shower area stinks like an old pair of socks. When I got in I feel all sweaty and gooey inside. I can't breathe but I must not complain about it.  
"Don't worry about the showers at the moment," Miss Stealer pointed out, "Laverne, your boundary is between this locker to the end of the wall and Mathew, your boundary will be in this locker to that end of the wall."  
Before I know it we started cleaning. Since there is only one broom both of us must take turns. Unfortunately, Mathew is not that polite so he took the broom without asking. I waited patiently until he is done. The time is now 4:15 and Mathew still have the broom on his end. I'm getting restless and the smells of the locker room probably poison my mind.  
"Mathew, I need the broom right now!" I cried out.  
"Fine," he said sharply, "Go do your Cinderella work."  
He tosses the broom on my side. I pick it up and began to sweep. I went under the benches and over. Great, I just found a pair of socks and oh, a dirty underwear. The locker room stinks.  
Thank goodness Miss Stealer came after an hour.  
"Alright, time for you too to pick up your things," she announce cheerfully, "put your mops in the corner and you may head home."  
I rush in the corner with the mop in my right hand and the broom in the other. I went through the door and took a nice deep breath. Oh, the fresh air just made everything feel good inside. I heard Miss Stealer talking to Mathew as she slowly lock the boys' locker room. I stood outside trying to breathe in all the clean air.  
I turn to pick my backpack where Miss Stealer left in the corner. Mathew began whine as usual. It's his fault that he's late and should do extra work. It wouldn't be as much of a problem for him to clean the girls' locker room since it is practically clean from day one. Mathew gave me a nasty face as I bend down to pick my backpack. Gees, what's his problem?  
  
It's nearly 5:30 and the local bookstore is now half empty. I went in the corner of the window to take a peek if Miss Rowling is still there. Nope. She's gone. I went in where there are muddy foot print and half torn books on the floor. It looks like a tornado just drops by. I went to the Harry Potter section and took a nice looking, blue book. Wow, Harry grew bigger in the picture. I went ahead and paid the cash register. She's all sweaty and tired. And I don't like the look on her face when she just found out how dirty the floor is. I took the book and head out. I can't wait to read it.  
I open the first chapter and read it through. I can't resist. So I open the next chapter, and the next. Until I realize that I made the wrong turn and I went further in the crowded streets. It's nearly 5:45 so I decided to sit down in the corner. Someone sat right next to me.  
The person is wearing a brown coat - which makes me wonder since the weather is not that cold at the moment. I just continue gazing through the pages. Thinking what will happen to Harry Potter next. As I open the next page a golden feather drop to my lap, the person sitting right next to me gasp.  
"You have the feather!"  
It's a woman's voice.  
"Oh, wow, I. is it yours?" I asked. I look up at the woman and with my surprise it's Miss J.K. Rowling! I cannot speak.  
"Follow me," she quickly said as she pulls my arm towards the old shop that is title with bold letters, Colin's Finest Antiques, "you're the one! I can't believe it."  
"Whoa. what are you."  
"No questions," Miss Rowling continued pulling my arm, "come with me."  
I want an explanation for this! What ever this is it must have been one of those stupid pranks that people play in one another. But this is J.K. Rowling! Why is she pulling me as if she is so eager to tell me something, something with this gold feather? Why is it in here at the first place?  
"Please, Miss Rowling, I don't want to be rude,"  
"Hush!"  
Before I know it I am in the old shop. It isn't what I expected, actually. There is full of different items in it like old clocks with weird shapes that just fascinated me. As I went further in, the wooden floor squeaks from the heel of my shoes - as I look down I just realize that the floor isn't even. There are ancient mirrors that are as big as your front door with carving of different pictures in the side standing in each corner of the floor like boulders. There are crooked, wooden chairs that are hang on the wall and tiny misshape bottles in the corner shelf. It's nothing like the other stores I've been.  
A British fellow behind the counter with a white hat and red tie gave a warm smile when he saw us walk in. He looks like a chef rather than a storekeeper - this made me laugh. He is sort of chubby but he has that friendly, neighborly smile in his face. Miss Rowling finally let go and told me to halt. She went up the storekeeper and started whispering.  
"Come here, dear," she said softy after a minute or two.  
Well, she couldn't hurt me, right? So, I did what I am told to.  
"This is her! Finally, someone can visit our place," Miss Rowling smiled.  
"You don't say?"  
"I just sat right next to her around the corner. And the feather appeared!"  
"Does she know?"  
"No, I don't think so,"  
They both look down on me. I feel small and weak between them.  
"What's your name, dear?" Miss Rowling questioned.  
"Laverne Flair, ma'am," I answered back.  
"Do you know what the golden feather can do to you?" the old man asked.  
I shook my head. This people are mad! Why are they so curious about this. golden feather!  
"It can open up our world, Miss Flair, a world that you never been before," the old man continued.  
"What?"  
"She obviously doesn't believe in magic," the man turned to Miss Rowling.  
  
"But, it's the feather. The feather knows where it is going!" Miss Rowling fought back, "And the feather chooses this girl."  
I cannot speak. I don't know what to say. So, I stood there like an idiot.  
"Are you sure it's the real feather?" the man asked.  
"It is!" Miss Rowling is now livid, "this girl can now visit Hogwarts!" 


	2. The Explanation

Chapter Two - The Explanation  
Okay, first of all I just want to clear things up - Hogwarts does not exist, Miss Rowling might be barmy, and Hogwarts does not exist I tell you!  
"I don't understand you both," I finally said.  
"Oh, dear, want to fill her up?" the old man bowed to Miss Rowling.  
Miss Rowling just didn't answer back. She just gazes at me, studying me from top to bottom. I can tell she's getting a little irritated by me.  
"Miss, you have no idea what the golden feather is, do you?" Miss Rowling questioned.  
I shook my head.  
"How old are you?" the old man solicited.  
"13," I reply back.  
"13? I thought you would be at least 12," Miss Rowling stated.  
"She's a Muggle!" the man roared.  
"She cannot be a Muggle. The feather does not choose a Muggle-born to visit our world, Colin," Miss Rowling argued back.  
"Well, the feather does not lie, so it's her," the man shook his head in agreement.  
"Oh, my, what will Dumbledore think of this?"  
"Give her the test! Let her visit Hogwarts," the man offered.  
"And how might we do that when she is Muggle?" Miss Rowling said.  
"I thought you thought that she wasn't a Muggle."  
"SHE IS A MUGGLE!" Miss Rowling roared.  
"Oh, well, anyway, that's what we are trying to prove," the man said, "let her stand in front of the mirror."  
Before I know it, Miss Rowling heaves me from my arm and tows me towards a substantial, timber mirror. I have no clue what is going on. So, I stood there ogling my own reflection.  
"Alright," the man alleged while gripping my shoulder, "in a count of three. jump in!"  
"What?" I hollered.  
"One."  
"No, I am not jumping in that!"  
"Two."  
"I'm calling the police!"  
"Three."  
"You are maaaaddd.!" *THUD*  
He shoves me in the mirror! The rigid, solid, painful mirror! I can't feel anything after that, except the throbbing of my forehead and my cheeks. When I open my eyes, I have no idea why I am on the ground. I don't even remember where I am! But my memory came back when I saw Miss Rowling and that man.  
"Colin, what are you trying to do to this girl?" Miss Rowling panicked as she helped me on the nearest seat.  
"Yup, she is a Muggle-born," the man said. I'm beginning to hate this person.  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Are you alright?" Miss Rowling questioned.  
Am I alright? Am I alright? This man hammers my head in the mirror for no reason what-so-ever, Miss Rowling is barmy, and to top it all off, mom and dad might be nerve-racking about me not being home! For all I know, I might be kidnap by these... These... uncanny people! Am I alright? I am NOT alright!  
"I'm fine, thank you," I said back.  
Okay, so I don't have the nerve to actually tell the truth, especially to one of my favorite authors. But don't get me started with that man.  
"Miss Rowling, if she can't go through the mirror why did the feather choose this girl to visit Hogwarts?" the man questioned.  
I'm getting really annoyed about this Hogwarts nonsense.  
"I don't know, Colin," Miss Rowling confessed, "I don't know."  
"How do you think she can go to Hogwarts in the first place?"  
"There are other ways, Colin, special powers or something, especially for a Muggle-born," she said back, "This might not be an ordinary girl."  
Okay, okay, if they call me a "Muggle" once more..  
"This Muggle-born will probably destroy our world!" the man roared.  
That is it! This man is going too far!  
"Want a cookie, dear?" the man offered as he turned to me.  
I blushed, "Alright."  
Okay, I'll forgive him this time since he is getting me a cookie! He vanishes before I can say, thank you. While waiting, Miss Rowling keeps on tapping her finders on the timber table, nervously. This made me anxious.  
"Will you please," I said impatiently, "tell me what is going on?"  
Miss Rowling turns towards me, took off her chocolate-colored coat and set it on the table.  
"Miss Flair," she began, "Are you a big fan of Harry Potter?"  
"Yes! I love your books. And I can't wait until the next movie comes out," I said back.  
Miss Rowling smiled, "I'm afraid the stories of the book are real."  
"What? It can't be. It's a fantasy story. It's not real,"  
"It's really hard to explain, dear, but please listen," Miss Rowling pleaded.  
"No," I said furiously, "this is a nightmare! This is one of those nasty shows where they make fun of random, innocent people on the street!"  
"I don't know what you are talking about.."  
"... I mean, really! This is a nasty plot. Get your cameras out and take that mask out on your face!"  
"She's not wearing a mask, dear," the old man interrupted as he set a huge plate of various cookies (that took practically half the space of the table) and a glass of cold milk.  
"Dear, listen for a moment, please!" Miss Rowling beseeched, "I will explain. This is not a game."  
I can't hear Miss Rowling's voice. I am too busy trying to decide which cookie to eat first! There are so many kinds in this one enormous, ring-shaped plate. There is oatmeal, chocolate chip, thin mints, peanut butter...Oh, I can go on!  
The man glances at me and started giggling, "Here, help yourself!"  
He shoves the plate under my nose. Oh, the temptations of that sweet smell of freshly bake cookies! I grab a hand full of chocolate chip and shove in my mouth.. Delicious! I didn't realize that Miss Rowling is staring at me.  
"I'm... *crunch*... sorry *crunch*... you were saying?" I blushed and grab the nearest milk and started gulping.  
"Miss Flair, you have chosen by our people, by the golden feather, to visit Hogwarts. Now, Hogwarts is not a silly fairy tale - it is very much real. In fact, it is our history. Harry Potter, Voldemort, everyone in that book is very much alive. You might not see them but they are breathing. Once in a blue moon, the golden feather, this feather that you have right now, chooses a young wizard or witch who thinks that will bring great good to our world, to our ancient school - Hogwarts. A long time ago, Sirius was chosen as well as Dumbledore..."  
"What about Harry Potter? Isn't he the great hero?" I asked as I quickly snatch a piece of oatmeal cookie.  
"Harry Potter was born being a hero. Sirius and Dumbledore were chosen to be a hero. There is a big difference," Miss Rowling answered.  
"And how does this...feather or you for that matter know that I am going to be hero? Is my future settled or something? How do you know?" I questioned.  
"A long time ago, a wizard name Lowell Venus created a magnificent device, a device that can tell the future and record the past. It is called the 'Iary' - named after Lowell's great grandmother. It shows the owner what will happen and who can undo it. We can't change the past, but we can change the future. Now, this is considered one of our greatest achievements. We rarely use it - only for the better.. .."  
"Let me guess, this 'I-arl-lily'..." I began.  
"Miss, it's 'Iary' not...whatever you just said," the man explained.  
"Fine, 'I-yarl-ily' or something..."  
  
I heard the man groaned deeply. I ignore him.  
"...told the owner that I am going to be needed for some sort in the future?" I said as I snatch another cookie and another, and another.  
"Yes!" Miss Rowling said joyfully.  
"The owner must be whacked!" I laughed.  
"Lowell Venus is the great, great, great grandfather of Dumbledore.." the man answered. I can tell he was insulted.  
"Oh.... ." I blushed once more, "but how can you be so sure? I'm a Muggle, like what he said! How can I be your next hero?"  
"That is what makes it all confusing, my dear," Miss Rowling replied.  
For moment there's a long silence between the three of us. I don't know what to say next. This is plot, an evil plan or something. I mean, come on! This is ridiculous! Or is it? I always wanted to be in Harry Potter's world. Maybe without Voldemort...but having a wand and broom is pretty cool. But it is not possible.  
"You know what! YOU have a lot of explaining to do, Miss Rowling!" I screamed, "First you lied to your audience then you come to me with this story. then this man randomly..."  
"PLEASE!" the man bawled, "A juvenile argument will not settle anything, young lady. This is not a game. The feather has chosen you. You will go to Hogwarts whether it is confusing to you or crystal clear!"  
"You have no idea what my life is these past years! School is a big pain in the butt and you two just made it worst!" I explained, "And what is this feather had to do with anything?"  
I glance at J.K. Rowling, waiting for answer as I grab another mint chocolate and shove in my mouth, angrily.  
"The feather belongs to the Hogwarts' dove..."  
"Hogwarts have a dove?" I asked.  
". .. Please listen," Miss Rowling said, "Yes, Hogwarts have a dove. Now this dove works with the Iary. It is the dove's duty to find the upcoming hero and bring that hero to Hogwarts."  
"You are the hero," the man said, "you are going to Hogwarts."  
Wow, I guess these people are actually telling the truth. Maybe I am a hero. Maybe I am born to help Hogwarts. Yes, that is it! I am a hero. I- am-a-hero!  
"I-AM-A-HERO!" I squealed so loudly that the table trembled a little.  
Again, there's that stillness thing going on between us three. I smile weakly.  
"You are leaving your home to Hogwarts this midnight," Miss Rowling began after a minute or two, "meet us here and wear something warm."  
"I'm leaving today to Hogwarts?"  
"No not exactly to Hogwarts. But to London where we can settle this with Miss Lumogra."  
"What about my parents?"  
"Settled, we gave them amnesia," the man answered.  
"WHAT!"  
"Temporarily, we will give their memory back as soon as you finish your duty."  
"Miss Flair," Miss Rowling kneeled down so we are level in height, "are you ready to visit our world?" 


End file.
